Beginning of Rainbowland - Part 2
Even with the Color Belt in her possession, the fight to bring color to the world isn't over. Wisp will need the help of the Color kids. The keepers of the Star Sprinkles that will make the world full of color again. Synopsis The The Dark One orders Murky and Lurky get the belt from the girl. The Super Gloom Machine is revealed to be their next try. Back in the cave the heroes bundle up and begin their quest anew. As they get ready the magic belt sparkles and seven small orbs appear, each with a child inside. A message left for the user of the color belt. "We're the Color Kids, keepers of the enchanted Star Sprinkles that the Sprites mine in the Color Caves to help the one who wears the belt make the world bright and filled with color. But the King of Shadows banished us to the seven corners of the land. And only the one who earned the right to wear the color belt can set us free." Wisp says she will do it, but as they start gloom fills the cave. The heroes run away from the gloom, and over a large pit. Starlite protests that he can't fly. So they all climb on his back and jump to another opening on the other side. Then they hear a voice call and find starkly red sprinkles. They then see a boy, Red Butler trapped in a stone cage. Starlite turns and breaks the stone bars releasing him. He explains they have found the Color Caves, where Star Sprinkles are mined. Then the belt shows them the next Color Kid, Canary Yellow is trapped in the Tangled Forest. The King of Shadows spy flowers tell him her every move, so he demands Murky and Lurky follow her. In the Tangled Forest the Tangled Forest Monster, a two headed dragon is bickering to it's self, and says they will not let Canary Yellow go. As they argue their heads wrap around each other until they snap and spin, lifting them out of the forest. Murky sends Lurky towards them with a Gloom Bomb, but as he nears the dragons crash down, breaking the whole forest releasing Canary Yellow. Before Lurky can get close, they run away, and the gloom bomb explodes. As they travel the belt sparkles again and they find another Color Kid. Patty O'Green trapped in a Evil Bird's nest. They bend the tree back and she hops out and it smacks the bird away. Murky and Lurky see what she is doing and decide to get the other Color Kids first. Wisp returns to the Color Cave for the kids to start making Star Sprinkles. As they turn to leave, they see the Grunge Buggy with three of the kids tied to it. Indigo Doll, Buddy Blue and Lala Orange. They travel after them and eventually the buggy breaks and buries itself in a hole. Wisp and Twink throw red Star Sprinkles off of the hill above them. Murky tries to blast them with his gloom gun, but the sprinkles break up the gloom. He hides from the colors, but Lurky likes them and goes to dance in the colors. While they are distracted by Twink throwing more sprinkles, Wisp sneaks in and unties the rest of the kids. As they escape the baby has wandered down to Lurky who is still dancing in sprinkles. He sees her and picks her up. When Wisp realizes the baby is gone and sees the Grunge Buggy drive away with her, they know they have to find the last Color Kid, Shy Violet and save the baby. The group returns the kids to the cave and they continue on to the Dark Castle. Murky and Lurky have signs pointing to the baby saying she is there, and have a trap waiting. But as they get closer, the heroes do not take the front gate. Instead they go around the site and take a side entrance. Wisp and Twink take a narrow stairway up, leaving Starlite in the hall. Meanwhile Murky and Lurky are on their way down stairs to catch them. Wisp and Twink duck out the window and inch across the ledge, to a window of another room where they discover Shy Violet strapped to a chair and being tormented by smoky images. Twink and Wisp turn off the machine and release her. As Shy Violet goes toward the window she slips and tumbles out, and Starlite catches her, taking her back to the caves. Wisp and Twink run away from Murky and Lurky who are coming, but as they do Twink is snagged and Wisp is alone. Wisp notices a long stair a baby cry and she know the baby is at the top. The King of Shadows tells her it is as well as the Sphere of Light. As she goes up the stair a colored beam glows around the castle signaling the kids! They collect their sprinkles and all run towards the castle. Meanwhile Wisp confronts the King of Shadows. He demands her belt...as he does and she refuses the baby in his hand begins to glow, and becomes the Sphere of Light. Starlite calls from a ledge across from Wisp and attempts to run to help her, but misses, falling down the castle. The voice Wisp heard before calls to her to save him, and her belt sparkles. She touches its star and a rainbow appears and flows under him like a road. Twink chases Murky and Lurky out of the castle, and notices he now has stars on his antenna, and as Starlite rides a rainbow closer, he sees him flying on the rainbow. He take Twink and they fly away on the rainbow. The King of Shadows sees she is alone now and moves towards Wisp. As he does the Sphere rises behind him and her belt sparkles, signaling her to touch it. As she touches it another rainbow appears and wraps around him squeezing him to nothing, and he's gone. Wisp is alone on the top of the castle, rain is pouring the sky clears and the castle crumbles leaving the Color Castle underneath and Wisp is standing on top. The Sphere rises, the sun shines, and the voice returns telling her she has completed her quest and is now Rainbow Brite, entrusted to protect the colors of the universe. Murky and Lurky run away from the colors. The rainbow flies near and Starlite, now with full rainbow mane and a glowing star on his forehead comes with Twink, also with sparkling stars. The voice tells her she is now to protect color and keep the darkness away. She promise she will and they race away on a rainbow. New Characters Trivia * In some scenes, a production blooper occurs and Buddy Blue is replaced by Patty O'Green, such as when Rainbow rescues Buddy, Lala and Indigo off the back of the Grunge Buggy. Category:Episodes